


What you're into

by Raptarion



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Lists, i dunno what to tag this as, kink list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptarion/pseuds/Raptarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven and Connie want to make sure they're ready for their first time. Part of that is knowing what the other is into. So they decide to exchange lists of all their kinks so they can open up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What you're into

"Alright then. Are you ready?" Connie asks.  
"I think so, yeah." Steven says.  
Steven and Connie sat across from each other, so close their knees almost touch. Both have a piece of paper with them. Both were a little nervous. It had started about two weeks ago when Connie had brought up that she was interested in being more than friends. It sort of snowballed from there. Years of mutual romantic feelings that had gone unsaid led to a couple that was almost obsessed with each other. They want on dates, and held hands, and called each other pet names, and generally made everyone around them either happy for them, or want to gag. There was no real middle ground.

Then of course the subject of sex came up. They both sort of knew that was probably where their relationship was heading. But they also knew it was a pretty big step. It was Connie's suggestion to set off a day to talk about it in depth. What they wanted to do, how they wanted to go about it. And it was also her suggestion to make the lists. To write down any fetishes they had so they would know what the were both interested in doing.  
"We just write down anything out there we're interested in. And the other person looks it over, and checks what they think they would like. And they cross out anything they know they won't."  
"That seems sort of... formal. Like a contract or something."  
"It's kind of formal yeah. But if we talk about it beforehand, it will be less awkward later. Because we'll know we're both into what we're doing."

Which finally brought them here. Alone, and about to hand off their lists to each other. Even though they were closer to each other than probably anyone else, it was still a bit nerve racking, handing over a slip of paper with all their hidden desires to someone else for review.  
"On three then. One. Two. Swap." Connie says. She holds out her list, snatching Steven's out of his hand. Steven in turn takes her list. He looks down at what Connie had written. He was immediately taken aback by how much was there. She had filled the entire page with two neat rows of text. It was all hand written, with flawless handwriting. There were even little check boxes next to each one for him to tick off. His typed out list was much simpler by comparison.

He doesn't even have time to actually start reading what she had written down before he hears Connie snort with laughter. He looks up. She is trying to cover her mouth as she looked at his list.  
"What's going on. Why are you laughing?" He asks, a small pit of dread forming in his stomach.  
"You only have like... five things here. Most of them aren't even... pfft." She manages to get out, before another snort of laughter hits her. She takes her eyes off the list to look up at Steven. Then she suddenly shoots her hand out to snatch her list back.  
"Wait. I haven't even-"  
"I know I know. It just... I don't think you need to be going over my list right now." She says, stifling another burst of laughter. Steven almost feels like he's going to throw up. This wasn't the reaction he was expecting. Connie seems to take notice of his discomfort and speaks up.

"Steven... are you ok?"  
"Not really. You were the one who suggested making these lists, and I thought the whole point of this was about talking to each other. But you're just laughing at me."  
"I'm sorry Steven." Connie says, seeming distraught that she had upset him. "It's just that, I got caught off guard. I figured this was a way to open up. So we'd both know from the start what sort of weird stuff we were into. And I sort of expected you might be into something you would be too embarrassed to talk about normally. But these things are so... vanilla."  
"Vanilla?" Steven asks.  
"Normal." Connie explains. "Like... having sex with the lights on? I'm not sure that even counts as a kink. And hickeys? Most people do that before they reach second base. I think watching each other masturbate might be the only out there thing on here. Meanwhile, my list was so long I thought I would need a second sheet of paper."  
"...is that a problem? Me not having any weird fetishes." Steven asks, feeling a bit dejected.  
"What? No." She says, standing up and leaning over to grab hold of the arm rests of the chair he was sitting on. Her face right in front of his. "The whole point of this was that it doesn't matter what sort of things you are or aren't into. What's important, is that you like me. And I like you."

Steven feels the tension and apprehension that had been building in his gut start to fade away at her words.  
"You like me?" He asks, not out of disbelief, but just to hear her confirm it.  
"Yes. I like you." She says, smiling.  
"Do you like like me?" He asks.  
Connie snorts in laughter before replying. "Yes. I like like you."  
"Do you like like me a lot?" He asks.  
"Yes." She says, leaning in and giving him a peck on the lips. "I like like you a lot."  
Steven suddenly grabs her by the waist and pulls her into his lap. Connie squeals as he pulls her into a hug.  
"Do you love me?" Steven asks, a wide grin painting his features now.  
"Yes." She says, kissing him again, her lips lingering a bit longer this time. "I love you very much."  
"I love you very much too Connie." He says, pulling her tighter into the hug.  
"Easy easy. You're stronger than you know big guy." Connie says with a laugh.  
"Sorry." He says. He leans in and gives her another kiss to further apologize. Connie returns it.

The two of them spend some time like that, cuddling and kissing and otherwise just enjoying being with each other, the lists temporarily forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second time I've written about Connie and Steven preparing to have sex without them actually doing it. This actually was going to end in smut, but I preferred them just cuddling and making out, and was also too lazy to write out the rest of it. One of these days I'm sure I'll actually write them doing the do. But not today.


End file.
